You may call me Hinata
by kawaiiitahina123
Summary: hinata wakes up after 2 days in a coma after her fight with Neji. something's off about her. Why did she flirt with Naruto? Why does she tell some poeple to f* off? Rated for Hinata's cursing. There will be a whole lot.
1. Chapter 1

Pacient Hyuuga Hinata.

Severe internal damage mostly to the heart. Cause: Gentle fist strike directly to the heart.

Current status in a coma.

Meanwhile Neji and Hiashi had a talk about what really happened to his father.

As Neji made his way over to his cousin's hospital room he couldn't help but to feel a small tinge of a unfamiliar feeling, could it be remorse? Well that was an easy answer, a big fat "NO"!

"I still hate her! Yeah so what if I wasn't completely her fault if my father was killed. She was still the reason why someone _had_ to die." Neji reasoned as he walked up to her bedside. She looks so weak and _pretty? _**No!** I did not just think _that. _Thought Neji as he practically flew out of her room.

In side of a certain coma patient's mind. (I bet all doctors could do that.)

Hinata, Hinata, Hinata my dear come to me. Hinata could feel her eyes full with tears. "What's going on? Someone anyone help me! I'm so scared!"

Shhh, it's alright my dear. Everything will be fine from now on.

Who, who are you? Hinata asked shakily.

Oh me? Well I'm your guardian, your protector, and your mother. The being said with a kind smile.

NO! Your NOT MY MOTHER I KNOW WHAT MY MOTHER LOOKS LIKE AND SHE DEAD! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT! YOUR NOT EVEN HUMAN! Screamed Hinata as she broke down in tears.

The being flinched, Hinata _look at me! Really look at me, how can you say that about me?! I am you're your mother. _

But if you're my mother then how is it possible that I'm human? Wait am I dead? She asked in horror.

_Simple your not. And your not dead either. The being chuckled and then smiled. Oh Hinata your so beautiful and strong. _

Suddenly Hinata threw herself into her mothers arms and said "I'm not beautiful, my crush won't even look at me!"

_Then are sure you two are meant to be?_

I…… yes? Yes! I love him. He' ssooo strong he's everything I want to be.

_My dear, that's not love it's admiration. Besides you're already strong._

No, I'm not.

_Yes you are Hinata, your just afraid of what people will say if they know the real you. That's why you're here. I am going to make so you won't hide yourself any longer. _

Why mom? What's wrong with me now? Hinata sniffed feeling a pang in her heart.

_Nothing my dear, it's just I can't stand watching everyone hurting you , belittling you, or pitying you. Hinata when you go back you will say what you want to say do what you want to do. You'll be who you really are. Now doesn't that sound wonderful? Nobody will ever hurt my baby!_

Okay okaa-san, but one quick question.

_Yes?_

What am I?

_At this her mother smile turned into a devious smirk. Well………….._


	2. In the bar

_Well... That's just something you'll have to figure out my dear._

Mom? What do I tell Hanabi.

_Nothing, She isn't my daughter._

Oh.

_Hinata, she wasn't bad to you was she? Your step-mother I mean?_

No, not really she just never pays any attention to me that's all.

_I'm sorry. Don't worry Hinata, after this everything will change for the better. I promise._

Hinata just sighed and said fine.

_Excellent! Now you go back and remember Hinata make them all pay. _Hinata heard her mother's insane laughter as she went into the light.

But that was 2 days ago.

With the sensei's.

"I can't believe that those damn Hyuugas won't let me even know how she's doing!" Hissed Kurenai. "I mean I am her guardian!"

"Calm down, I'm sure she's fine." Assured Asuma.

"How do you know Asuma!"

"Relax Hiashi is a cold-hearted fucker if she was in trouble I'm sure we'd _all_ know" Said Kakashi with his nose in his book.

"You idiot!" Screamed Asuma. Iruka slapped his forehead at his friends stupid ness. Anko was Anko .Genma stifled a laugh.

Kurenai looked murderously at Kakashi, Genma and Asuma had to hold her back from killing the copy-nin.

"Ah, maybe you should take her home, besides he was just kidding right Kakashi?" Iruka said.

"..." Finally Anko kicked him. Making Kakashi glare at her. "Right Kakashi, you were just kidding!?" Iruka said with urgency.

"mmm, oh what?." He said slightly confused. Why was everyone pissed at him and why did Anko kick him? Oh yeah. "Don't worry, she'll be fine." he said with a lazy sigh.

Kurenai was still fuming and muttering curses. Well I think everyone needs to sleep. Besides everyone still needs to do for work for the exams. Stated Iruka. Everyone agreed and went their separate ways.

"He's kind of cute and smart to." Thought Anko as she walked away.

At the Hyuuga compound.

Hiashi-sama, Hinata-sama has made a full recovery. Said a branch member who's name Hiashi still didn't know. Not like he cared to know anyway.

Hn. Leave. Hiashi said bored. Well Hinata I'll you give one thing, you don't die easily. oh well. Your no longer my burden.

At the Ramen stand.

Hey Naruto did you visit Hinata-san? Asked Sakura.

No, nobody would let me! Yelled Naruto while getting ramen in her face.

Naruto you idiot! Sakura yelled as she hit him on the head.

Dope we're all 2 feet from you! There is no reason to yell.

Oh, hehe. Naruto said sheepishly .

Man, he's right you know no body can she her. Said Kiba sadly.

That's' because even thought they don't care about her, they have to keep up appearances. Stated Shino. Everyone "huh?"

Troublesome. If they let anyone see her then that wouldn't be protecting themselves. Because she's isn't at her full health then anyone could attack her, and they don't want to look weak.

"oh"

At the hospital . In a darkened room. Okaa-san I'll make you proud. I'll show them! And I have the prefect way to do so. Hinata chuckled darkly.


End file.
